


The War

by ihobi



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gang AU, Gang Violence, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihobi/pseuds/ihobi
Summary: Exo. The name alone brought fear to the people. The infamous gang resided in Seoul, South Korea but was well known internationally. With a powerful sub-gang and dominant alliances, they were unbeatable. Exo consisted of 12 leaders and hundreds of men that work for them. With many enemies going for their head, they strived to become the most powerful. With old enemies coming to light, how will Exo deal with the love and betrayal that comes with? Will Exo continue to be one or will they crumble?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> \- this work is purely mine, any similarities are purely coincidental   
> \- not proof read  
> \- read au at the end!

Third Person POV

“They betrayed us. Hyung they betrayed us! They lied and pretended to care. All so that can find out our weaknesses and expose them to the enemy!”

Disbelief. That’s all that Kim Junmyeon, the co-leader of Exo could feel upon the revelation. The powerful leader, the one who would torture someone until they gave him what he wanted, could do nothing but stare at his members. His brain working on overdrive tried to make sense of what had become of their situation. He couldn’t think about how and when everything went wrong. Things were looking well, their enemy had been quiet, they had just expanded their territory, and most of all they had only recently signed an agreement with Super Junior stating that their sub-gang NCT will now be working for them as a peace agreement between the two powerful gangs.

It was then did Suho realize that their peace was really the calm before the storm.

____________________________

1 month earlier

Third Person POV

Seoul was a very popular city. With companies starting up left and right it's no wonder it’s one of the most richest cities in the world. With great food, people and culture, it definitely earned their popularity. Although it’s atmosphere was very well-known around the world there was also a much sinister reason for why the city was so popular. The city was home to the infamous gang, Exo. Under their rule, the city was almost always on their toes for an all out gang war but with such a powerful gang ruling it was a very much safe place.

Exo is a gang consisting of 12 head members with a sub-gang and multiple alliances.. Kim Junmyeon and Wu Yifan, better known as Suho and Kris, were co-leaders to the gang. Both, who although have opposite personalities, can be in sync with how they rule their empire. Lu-Han, Lu, and Kim Minseok, Xiumin, were Kris’ and Suho’s right hand men respectively. The men both were in charge of the gangs drug trade and often dealt with the clients. Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin, Kai, were the gangs trainers, making sure everyone were in shape and ready to fight at any moment. They were often the first line of attack, leading their team into combat and clearing way for the rest of the gang. Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and Kim Jongdae, Chen, or in other words the gangs beagle line, contrary to their looks, were the ones who took to torturing their prisoners for their needed information. Huang Zi Tao and Zhang Yixing were in charge of their weapon trade, making sure a gang paid enough and that no one was stealing from them. And last but certainly not any less dangerous was Do Kyungsoo or D.O., he was the gangs mastermind, not only does he watch the gang as they go on their missions but he is said to be able to hack into even the hardest of protected files. 

The gang although rumored to have significant others, had never been seen with said partner, thus making things hard for minor gangs to find a weakness. 

Exo’s sub-gang was the infamous Red Velvet, named after their skill in how smooth their missions were completed. Exo also had many alliances with other fairly large gangs such as Super Junior, Shinee, F(x), SNSD and TVXQ. This superb alliance is known as SM-Town. 

Red Velvet was a fairly new subunit to Exo consisting of only five members. Although the subunit was very new it was said that they had been training under SM-Town since they were able to walk. They are essentially known as Exo’s little sisters. The gang consisting of five beauties were highly skilled assassins. The sub-gang is lead by the oldest member,Bae Ju Hyun, Irene. To the civilians Irene was a true beauty, but many say she’s the most dangerous. With her intense gaze and seductive glances, she lures her targets in and once they are captured by her being, she’ll strike. Kang Seul Gi, Seulgi, was the definition of grace. Her reflexes sharp and controlled definitely lives up expectations and then some. Son Seung Won, Wendy, was the only member who was raised on foreign land. Growing up abroad allowed the group to gain much knowledge of how potential enemies could be ruling. Wendy, with her intense knowledge about the gangs in the America’s has helped their leaders greatly. She not only gave then insight how their rule but also some weaknesses she happened to come across. Park Soo Young, Joy, was the gangs’ hoaxer. While she specializes in luring in the old men and then killing them much like Irene, she chooses to work silently thus not much information can be found on her. She is said to have beauty that can rival her leader though many don’t know exactly what she looks like. The secrecy though was nothing compared to how their youngest member is portrayed. Many would even go so far as to say that she was just a rumor conjured up by the gang to create a sense of mystery and fear to those that dare challenge them. Not much is known about the fifth member besides her age and ‘name’. She was only known as Yeri and that she was the youngest of the entire subgang. It is rumored that she could even fool other gang leaders into believing her to just be an innocent face though no one was ever able to prove that. 

These five members made up EXO’s central line of authority. Besides the 12 leaders, they were essentially the ones in charge. Any missions involving disguise and seduction were ordered and conducted by these sole 5 women. 

The alliance SM-Town ultimately came from a single gang that ran a rather large empire in South Korea. The gangs leader Lee Soo Man had then decided to split his empire into multiple sub-gangs as a final wish so that the empire would still stand strong, thus creating SM-Town. The alliance essentially was one empire with different units focusing on one specific area. The empire that was left behind by Lee Soo Man has, since his passing, been thriving and becoming more powerful each day that passes by.

Though Seoul is essentially ran by EXO, there are also multiple other gangs that rule other provinces in South Korea. Some of which include 2ne1Bang, Bangtan Sonyeondan, and SEVENTEEN. Though these gangs are separate and also have a reputation, they all choose to be civil with one another.

 

__________________________________

 

Suho POV

I was in my office looking over some files that Kyungsoo had managed to find on the smaller gangs that wanted to purchase guns from us. Xiumin was out with Lu Han checking up on our warehouses so I was stuck doing all the paperwork by myself. While scanning over a new gangs profile I saw that they had connections to a well known gang called ‘Madhatters’, stupid name if you ask me but whatever. 

 

Wanting to know more about the gang I go to find Kyungsoo. Standing up and stretching my limbs and hearing those pops are always so satisfying, maybe not as much as screams but close enough. Grabbing the file of the small gang I leave the office and walk downstairs. 

Passing by the living room, I come across a pretty ordinary site. The beagle-line plus Tao leaning over a sleeping Kris giggling while holding a black marker. Deciding to make my presence known I make my way over.

“Kids make sure he doesn’t have his knife on him when he wakes up or else I’m going to have to buy you four your caskets” and as I expected they all jumped, shocked by my presence. 

“H-hyung when did you get here?! We weren’t drawing on Kris-hyungs face or anything, right guys?” the oldest of the bunch, Baekhyun stated. 

Raising an amused brow, I watch as they all nodded their heads in sync. Hearing movement on the couch they all slowly turned around and to their horror see Kris waking up. Fearing for their lives they all but sprinted out the room. Chuckling in amusement I make my way over to a now awoken Kris staring at where the kids just left.

Hearing my chuckling, he turned to stare at me wondering why I was laughing. Realization soon crossed his face. 

“They did it again didn’t they?”

“What makes you think that babe?”

Sighing in exasperation, “I don’t maybe because the kids ran away as soon as I woke up?”

Making my way over, I sit down near his chest and run my fingers through his hair. “Don’t go too hard on them, let them be kids for awhile before they have to get back to work.” 

“Whatever you say eomma, you spoil the kids too much.” he retorted. I didn’t have a response to that because it was true so I just let him lean into my touch. After a few minutes I suddenly remembered that I had to find Kyungsoo, “Have you seen Kyungsoo around I have something I need him to do.”

Hearing a grunt I took that as a no so I got up to go find him myself. What I didn’t expect though was to be grabbed by the wrist and then suddenly finding myself between Kris and the back of the couch. Yelping in surprise I tried to escape. Seeing as it was useless as I was trapped in Kris’ arms I stopped struggling. 

“Ya! Why’d you do that for?” I said while hitting him in the shoulder. 

“I’m still tired and you’ve been stuck in your office for a few hours already so let’s take a nap.” 

Sighing, “We can take a nap after I find Kyungsoo.” 

“Why do you need to find him so bad?” Kris cracked his eyes open. 

“I wanna see what he knows about the gang ‘Madhatters’.”

“Madhatters, isn’t that the gang where we killed some of their men that we found were undercover?”

“Yeah, it seems that they’re making more alliances. I found a small gang that’s under their control so I wanted to see if we should be worried or not.” 

Third Person POV

Before Kris could respond, there was a crash and yelling in the next room over. Suho looked back at Kris and Kris knowing fully well what that look meant sighed and let his boyfriend go. Smiling in thanks, Suho gave Kris a peck and went off to check on the ruckus. 

Stopping at the doorway, Suho suddenly turned around and said to his boyfriend, “You might wanna go wash up before the marker stains.” Narrowly avoiding a thrown pillow he finally left the room all the while laughing at his boyfriends antics.

What Suho walked into was not something he expected but also not out of the ordinary. The bunch that ran off earlier somehow managed to convince Yixing into a game of twister. The horrid game was a suggestion from Jongin and Sehun to make sure that all the leaders stay in their best shape. 

Yixing who was convinced to play with the bunch seemed to be quite enjoying himself in the mess of tangled limbs. Although quite often he says that he plays to work on his flexibility,(We all know that's a lie, I mean have you seen his body rolls?!) everybody knew he did it as an excuse to be able to touch people's butts. Though no one ever gets surprised anymore when they feel a hand of their butt.

Suho POV  
At the moment Baekhyun seemed to be inches away from completing a split. Chanyeol and Jongdae were both so tangled up with each other that the only way to tell whose limbs were whose was the lengths of said limbs. Yixing on the other hand seemed to be quiet comfortable with his back bend. Taotao was a completely different story, he was so twisted up that I think we might’ve had to go to the hospital if he’d been anyone else.

“Ummmm, guys? Need some help there? Wait don’t answer that, what was that crash?” Suho asked.

“Ahhhh that, well ummm you see hyung I was going to lose my balance and I sorta maybe….Brokeyourvasethatyoujustboughtyesterday!” 

Baekhyun barely managed to rush those words out before he bowed his head awaiting punishment. The other four also looked scared.

It was a tense few minutes before the sound of chuckling reached the group of four ears. 

“Hahahahahahahahaha! That ol’thing? I just bought it because the ajumma was nice!”, I took amusement in their faces. As soon as I said that it wasn’t of any value, you could’ve assumed that a wrecking ball came through the house with how fast they’d all fallen. Chuckling still I went on to what my mission was.

“Have any of you guys seen Kyungsoo?”, they all shook their heads.

“He might be in the black-room Junmyeon-ge” the youngest suggested.

“Thank you Taotao.”

Leaving the dining room I start making my way to finally deliver Kyungsoo’s newest assignment. Stopping at the doorway I turn to remind the kids to clean up the broken glass. 

“Kid’s remember to clean up all that glass.” 

“Yes eomma” they chorused. Rolling my eyes at the childish insult i make my way down the hallway and up the stairs. Arriving at the third floor where most of our technological equipment is at, I make my way down the hall till I arrive at a black door. I knocked and without waiting for a response I walked in. Walking in I see that Jongin, Sehun, and Kyungsoo seem to be having a video call meeting with Red Velvet. Hearing me walk in they all went to face where I was. Seeing as it was on Red Velvet on call I decided that I could just say what I needed without any worry about it getting out. 

“Kyungsoo, when you’re done with your meeting I need you to gather information for me about Madhatters please. Continue on.” Turning to leave I moved to grab the handle only to stop when a voice reached my ears.

“Wait! Oppa did you say Madhatters? As is the gang that’s controlling those smaller gangs?” Irene asked.

“Yeah, that’s them.” Turning to face the girls on the screen I see them fidgeting. “What about it?”

It was Wendy that answered, “Well it’s just that they contacted us through a lesser known gang. We knew it was them because we did some research ourselves but they said that they want a meeting with EXO so that you guys can ‘cut off the loose ties’ according to them, whatever that means. It seemed that they knew the best way to get to you guys was through the little sisters.”

“When was this?”

“We got the message about two weeks ago but we were on another mission, sorry oppa.”, Yeri apologized, ever the sweetest she is. 

“What are we gonna do hyung?” Sehun asked.

Switching my focus from the girls to EXO’s maknae, “ Well, we’re gonna need to find out all we can about the gang and then I’ll talk to Kris about what we should do. Kyungsoo can you get to that right away?”

At Jongin’s nod I say proceed to say my goodbyes to the girls and guys and leave the room.


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M STILL ALIVE!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASEE READ THIS NOTE!

Hello my readers!

I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated! A lot of things were going on in my life. My mom and step-dad were always argueing during the entire summer and now they are getting a divorce. This is truly affecting me although I have to show a face all the time so I'm a bit stressed from that. Adding on to that I started my junior year of highschool and let me tell you it is horrible. Throughout the first term I was stressed to the max b/c I had three ap classes on my schedule. This meant that I had absolutely no time to write or do anything really. BUT, I had my finals for my first term, that I failed but let's not get into that, MEANING my torture is over for about 2 months. That being said, I will try my hardest to update whenever I have time but I'm also in multiple clubs so we'll see. I hope to look over all my writings and updating as soon as I can! Thank you everyone who reads this! 

 

~sending my love, Lynn<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for staying!!! I luv u my little readers! mwah!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! It's the author here, you can call me Lynn! I hope you guys enjoyed it so far! I know it's a bit boring rn but I promise it'll get better! Please leave reviews and don't be shy to leave story idea suggestions!   
> ~Lynn♡


End file.
